


Yours, Nocturnally

by DrinkMe_YeetMe



Series: Stories of a Clergy Vampire Donor [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Donor Relationship, Demons, Multi, OC With They/Them Pronouns, Supernaturally surviving large blood loss?, Telekinesis, Thunderstorms, Vampire!Copia, Vampires, Vampiric Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkMe_YeetMe/pseuds/DrinkMe_YeetMe
Summary: Staying up until 3am every night can be a pretty bad habit. It's even worse with vampiric demon clergy members roaming the halls, and tonight this particular Sibling of Sin caught the attention of one hungry Cardinal.





	1. It's Almost 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted fics of my own in a while! (And, yes, there was a fic I posted several months ago - also along the theme of a nonbinary Sibling of Sin being Vampire!Copia's snack - that I ended up deleting. I hit a rough patch at the time, but I do promise to post it again and finish it.... eventually.)
> 
> Also, I actually wrote this particular fic 8 months ago... just sat on it for so long without posting... just cause. I shared it with a couple people (you know who you are lol) and kept thinking it wasn't good enough. Now I just gave it some last edits and am throwing it out here so I can focus on other projects. Enjoy!

_Just one more YouTube video… then I’ll be done._

However, this was the fifth time Rori had told themself that and it didn’t look like they’re going to stop after this one too. Pulling the wooden chair up closer to the desk, a slight screech on the stone floor, they settled in again. The stairwells made for cozy tight spaces that often had small nooks for studying, with small stained glass windows glimmering next to them.which the most introverted siblings took advantage of. They began reaching inside a cheetoh bag and frowned, remembering there are no more.

_It’s almost 3 a.m. ...Shit I really need to be done after this one. _

The storm that had been raging most of the day and into the night had finally withered outside, the rain now falling on the old stained glass in soft repetitive patters. 

_Okay… ugh.. Just one more video._

Cardinal Copia, on the other hand, had _not_ expected to find any of the siblings of sin up so late. He vaguely sensed a somewhat familiar heartbeat in the lounge room. He quietly stood in the doorway of the room, watching the hunched over, hyper-focused sibling as they twirled their hair and giggled here and there at whatever video they were watching. As the rain picked up a louder rhythm again, Copia gently walked to the couch a few paces behind Rori and sat down without alerting the sibling of his presence.

At least 10 minutes went by and Copia was getting incredibly bored. The kid hadn’t moved and just continued clicking ...and clicking… laughing a little… clicking.. typing. Copia lifted his wrist, again trying to view some imaginary clock, and decided to finally break the silence. 

“Do you always stay up this late?” 

Rori jumped and yelped, the chair scooting away in a high-pitched squeal, with them nearly falling out of it. They stared back at the Cardinal, he in his usual red cassock. Their heartbeat now pounded in his ears and the hungry demon quickly tried to stave his mouth from watering too much. 

Tilting his head to the side and his eyes piercing the young sibling, Copia scooted over and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

“Once you wrap up… uh.. whatever you’re doing, would you care to sit with me for a little bit?” He looked eagerly at them, and, perhaps subconsciously, Rori got the hint. 

“Uh, yeah.. Uh, sure… Sorry your eminence, how long were you sitting here?” they nervously said while packing up their laptop and throwing away the empty chip bag.

“Hmmm.. not too long. Not too long.” Copia didn’t want to give the sibling the impression he was waiting. He was a little curious, dare he say it, why one of his donors was awake at this time doing… Lucifer knows what.

Hesitantly, Rori sat down next to Copia, which he welcomed by stretching his arm out on the back of the couch. Noticing their rigid cautious posture, he said, “Won’t you come a little closer? You must be tired.” 

Rori obeys and scoots a few inches closer, which the Cardinal takes advantage of by scooping his arm around their waist and pulling them flush against him. Still a little rigid, Rori puts their hand on Copia’s side to steady themself and attempt to keep a little bit of healthy distance between them and His Unholy Eminence. Sudden physical affection like this… was a little awkward for them.

Cuddling with one of the highest clergy members on a small couch was _not_ how they imagined this night going.

Copia felt this resistance, and pulled them even tighter, all the while softly cooing, “Come, come. Relax, my dear.” Without his signature leather gloves, the Cardinal ran his nails gently up and down Rori’s back and head in an attempt to gradually soothe their tension. As weird as it felt, Rori just decided to roll with it, sinking their head into the crook of his arm and letting their hand rest hesitantly over his stomach. 

_You know he’s just hungry,_ they suddenly thought.

The rain picked up again and a small flash of light followed by a distant rumble of thunder signaled the storm was building momentum again. Rori found it harder to keep their eyes open as the rhythmic stroking down their back lulled them into a calm state. Seeing them yawn, Copia realized he needs to act quick if he didn’t want the sibling falling asleep just yet. 

Taking a firm grip at the back of Rori’s neck, Copia shifted his weight to push Rori down on their back, pinning them to the already cramped couch. Rori gasped, their eyes widening at the sudden change of position. Hearing their heartbeat increase again, Copia moved his hand from behind their head to cup their cheek, his thumb trailing on their jawline.

“It’s a wonderful night, isn’t it?” Copia spoke low, his cool breath tickling Rori’s neck, causing goosebumps to raise all over their body. Still a little dumbfounded, it took them a few seconds to respond. 

“Yes… it is. I- I see… you have something in mind for it?” Copia’s low chuckle sent jolts of both fear and arousal as the demon brushed his lips against the shell of their ear, the hand on their cheek moving down to gently hold their throat.

“That I do,” Copia said as his thumb rubbed circles around their pulse, sometimes gently pressing on the throbbing vein. Rori inhaled with a hiss, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the Cardinal dug in for his meal. Copia’s lips lightly trailed down Rori’s neck, settling them slightly above where he had his thumb. They felt his mouth open and the tip of his tongue darted out to slowly trace a vein. Rori squirmed, a faint moan escaping them as he continued to tease.

One of their legs slipped off the small couch and Copia quickly re-steadied himself as he suckled on the sibling’s flesh, their arms now wrapped around his back.

“Please…” Rori whimpered, Copia now resorting to soft bites with his blunt teeth, still testing the response of his prey.

Although eliciting the response he wanted, Rori’s continued squirming edged both of them nearly off the couch. Catching his balance, Copia realized this is _probably_ not the most comfortable place to feed. He slowly lifted himself away and stood up, the pleading look in Rori’s eyes tempting him to go ahead and have them here anyway. With a slight bow, the Cardinal held his hand out to the sibling.

“Let’s find a more comfortable place for this… yes?” The brief disappointment in Rori’s face slid away as they nodded and took his hand. Almost dizzy, they let Copia pull them to stand and leaned into him when he wrapped his other arm around their back. 

As Copia began leading them away, Rori suddenly caught a glimpse of their bag. “Oh! I uh… I don’t want to leave that.” Copia silently nodded, letting go of the sibling to go collect their belongings while eyeing the flushed side of their neck that he had been planning to bite. 

Messenger bag now swung over their shoulder, Rori nestled back into Copia’s waiting arm. 

Quietly, they walked down the hall together.


	2. To Serve Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this last part for quite a while, but I finally finished my last edits and I am throwing this out there finally. It's as good as it's gonna get at this point.

With even more tall and elaborate stained glass windows in the halls, the spattering rain and occasional flashes of light were an even more hauntingly gorgeous sight than before. Rori enjoyed the spectacle as they walked, but couldn’t help but notice how the Cardinal was eerily silent.

Clearing their throat, Rori meekly asked, “So… um, how was your day? ..Your Eminence..” They quickly added the honorific, but wondered if he even heard them in the first place, considering how quietly they spoke and the steady sound of rain echoing around them.

To their surprise, Copia laughed slightly and shook his head thinking, _ They always ask this. “How are you?” “How was your day?” “What did you do today?” Right when they know they’re in my grasp. _Truly, he found it kind of adorable. This shy need to socialize politely with the predator before he’d dine on them was somewhat of an endearing characteristic in this particular donor.

“My day was fine. I went about my duties as usual, nothing significant. And you? How was yours?” A playful grin played across his face as he tenderly ruffled the sibling’s hair.

“Well, uh.. Not much. I didn’t see that many other siblings around today, I think everyone was just in their rooms. I mean.. I did take a brief nap-”

“Aha! So that’s why you are still awake, eh?” He interrupted. The Cardinal’s grin was now devilish, though playfulness still reflected in his eyes as he squeezed Rori’s shoulder.

“I guess, yeah….”

Copia jovially pulls Rori in tighter, and says with a hearty laugh, “Well, no matter. I’d say it’s rather convenient tonight, wouldn’t you?” 

They turned down another hall, and the storm picked up again. The wind howled as the rain now roared against the windows. The flashes of lightning became more frequent, and the rumbles of thunder occurred immediately after each bolt.

Rori smiled in response to the Cardinal’s light teasing, but also wondered just how much longer they were going to _ look _for a more comfortable spot. “Where are we going, anyway?” they said.

Copia’s walk slowed to a stop. He gave the sibling a contemplative look. 

“...I suppose we have been walking for a while, now haven’t we?” He faced Rori, gently taking ahold of their shoulders.

As quickly as another flash of lightning lit up the hall, Copia swung them around and pushed them up against one of the slim sections of wall in between the large windows. Rori stared up at him and gasped. His piercing white eye staring back at them had just a faint gold discoloration. Their master had been hungry for quite a while, it seems.

“Are.. are you sure this is comfortable, y-your eminence?” Rori stammered.

Copia gently shushed them in response and placed his mouth once again above the hollow of their throat. Rori closed their eyes and tilted their chin up as they felt soft suction from the vampire’s mouth. Their lips parted, a silent blissful sigh exiting them as Copia roughly licked their pulse while pressing his body even closer to the sibling’s, tightly pinning them to the wall. 

_ Any minute now, _Rori had learned by now that actions to ensure no escape meant he was about to-

His fangs were lightly resting above the spot, the sensation of the pricks began to dig into Rori’s skin and threatened to plunge down. Copia could feel their heart beat louder and faster from behind the fabric of their clothes. Their labored panting in his ear and death-grip on his cassock served as a sign that perhaps it was best to get on with the deed….

The hall flashed with blinding light and not a second later, Copia quickly shoved his teeth deep in the sibling’s flesh, their startled scream was covered by the deafening thunder that follows such a close lightning strike.

Rori’s eyes were wide open, watching the reflection of rain trailing down the stained glass on the opposite wall. Copia shifted his jaw a little, repositioning his teeth to allow their blood to flow freely. Rori shivered and felt his fangs inject a small icy drop of venom, which immediately started numbing any pain they might have felt before the Cardinal started greedily drawing blood into his eager mouth. 

They felt a small dizzy wave and a tugging sensation through the core of their body as they listened to him swallow their blood and immediately come back for more. A satisfied groan from Copia sent a shiver of both arousal and fear down their spine, and Rori weakly reached their arms around his back to return the embrace.

A weight shifted on Rori’s shoulder and they heard a “thunk” on the ground next to them, which they briefly mentally noted to just be their laptop bag, _ So that’s why my shoulder ached. _

The strap fell into Copia’s elbow, slightly jolting him, yet he kept his mouth steady on the sibling’s throat. He let go of their shoulder for a second and carefully let the bag slide off his arm to fall over on the ground, and nudged it a few inches away with his foot.

Copia lifted his hand to lightly stroke Rori’s hair, reminiscing on how calming their demeanor is when he feeds on them. 

The demonic clergyman continued to savor their taste, their thick coppery blood gave off a distinct sweet flavor, a reason he gave them pet names like _ dolce _. Rori was like a nice little treat, yet still capable of providing him a full meal. 

The subtle essence that came with his donors’ blood - a necessary staple of nutrients gained from human blood in the higher clergy’s infernal diets - allowed him to taste and feel their emotions and experiences of the past few days. He often couldn’t pick out anything specific, not without heavy focus at least, but just bits and pieces or _ glimpses _of a donor’s recent feelings and thoughts. Including Rori’s joy from those weird videos they were watching when he found them…. 

_ I still don’t see what’s so captivating about wasting so much time on the internet for these young siblings. _

For Rori, everything tingled, their senses started to solely focus on the feeling of the man pressing them to the wall, with his mouth on their neck and teeth lodged deep in their skin. The isolation of their senses was a clue to how much had been taken and how close they were to losing consciousness. 

Copia felt Rori’s weight sag considerably beneath him, the remainder of their strength falling away like a poorly held together raft finally coming apart in rough waters. He kept his hands firmly under their arms, holding them upright for the moment that he took one last small draw of blood and gently removed his fangs from their flesh. He roughly licked the wound, his saliva encouraging the bleeding to stop and the holes to knit themselves close. 

He carefully scooped one of his arms behind their legs and lifted them bridal style, and heard a small whimper from the sibling at the change of position. 

“Shh shhh, it’s okay _ mio dolce _. We’re going to my chambers now, alright?” he whispered close to their ear. Not that they could understand him much right now, their awareness returning to the sound of rain on the windows and flashes of light beyond their eyelids. 

After walking a few paces, Copia stopped, _ There was something… what am I forgetting. _He turned, perhaps a little too abruptly, and looked down the hall to where they had been standing. 

_ Oh! That damn backpack…. _He sighed in slight annoyance and walked over to it, now trying to figure out how he will pick the stupid thing up while he’s holding his nearly unconscious donor.

“Ah… _ shit. _”

Rori opened their eyes, making a small noise of concern at the small exclamation.

“Oh, no no no no, it’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Although he reassured Rori, he personally was still standing in front of the bag a little dumbfounded on how he could carry everything at once.

The Cardinal nearly mentally slapped himself at the memory that he knew some telekinesis spells for purposes like this and with a quick mutter of latin, he continued back down the hall, the bag floating behind him almost eerily. His chambers were fairly close by anyway, and within a few minutes they arrived. Finally, he was able to let the bag fall heavily to the ground behind his doorway.

Still cradling Rori, he kneeled on his bed and gently set them down over his covers, adjusting a pillow under their head. He was a little surprised that they were still awake, having expected them to pass out on his way over to his chambers. Copia cupped their cheek in his palm, his face hovering inches above theirs. 

“How do you feel, dear?” he asked quietly. Rori’s eyes slowly cracked open, a dizzy haze still present as they looked over his face. 

“...T-tired.”

“Do you want water or a quick snack?”

“I want to… sleep,” the sibling closes their eyes again, taking a deep inhale. “Can you… can you finish drinking me?”

He paused at their request, unsure about whether it was the right action at the time.

“...Is that what you want? Are you sure, _ dolce _?” Copia replied, his hand came to rest tenderly over their forehead.

Rori mustered up enough strength to vigorously nod and said a quiet breathy, “_ Yeah, I’m sure. _” Watching their serene face, Copia stayed still for a moment, still a bit perplexed.

It was strange to him, knowing a human should die from this much blood-loss, yet Rori would gladly give him every last drop. Copia stood by his faith that Satan’s unholy blessing on the child still held true and would restore their life moments after losing it. His blood donor had become so used to the process. Their expression was comfortable, with no trace of fear.

_ “Doesn’t it scare you? The feeling of losing your life and soul to me?” _

_ The Cardinal’s eyes bore into them, faint concern creased his brow as Rori put their chin on their hand, a small smile tugging at the corner of their lips. They willingly stared back into their master’s eyes, countering his intensity with their playfulness. _

_ “You’ve said yourself that I was reincarnated for this purpose right? I mean… it scares me, but I think I’ve had enough of these near-death resurrections, I guess I just expect I will come back each time…” _

_ The Cardinal leaned closer, taking the sibling’s hand in his own. Rori looked down at the leather gloves engulfing it as he whispered. _

_ “It’s what the Dark Lord wills.” Copia brought the tips of their fingers to his lips. _

_ “To serve,” they could no longer hide their giddy smile, their cheeks sporting a coy blush. These otherworldly experiences stirred all fear, awe, and desire, leaving them to crave every next encounter with the demons they were indebted to. _

_ “And you serve me so well...” His fangs slipped from behind his lips as he pulled the sibling’s sleeve up, exposing their wrist. _

Copia’s mouth watered at the thought of indulging himself for the second time that night. He shifted completely onto his bed and propped his elbows up on either side of Rori, his body lightly pressing over theirs. They shivered a little, their lips parting in a small sigh.

The Cardinal quickly ran his tongue over his teeth, the faint taste of their blood still in his mouth and he gently lowered his face to their neck again, planting a soft kiss over the bite mark he had made earlier.

“_ Goodnight, mio dolce. _”

He wasted no time in finding another area on their throat, suckling gently at it and then sinking his teeth in, all in a quick, smooth motion. A tiny moan came from Rori, not necessarily in pain or surprise from the bite. This time a hefty dose of the calming venom was pumped into their system, the icy sensation causing a major tremor to run through them. They sighed blissfully as they felt their blood being drawn into the Cardinal’s mouth again, reveling in the feeling of him gently carrying them over the edge of consciousness into a peaceful deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts and questions if something doesn't make sense! Also I just love talking about Ghost vampire AUs, so I am happy to chat.


End file.
